Military Security Service (Dorvik)
The Military Security Service (Dundorfian: Militärische Sicherheitsdienst) is the primary military intelligence agency for Dorvik and the Armed Forces of Dorvik. While it is considered to be an independent agency of the Armed Forces of Dorvik it is underneath the ultimate authority of the Supreme General Staff, with its deciding office being the Department II, the Foreign Intelligence Department and the Chief of the Foreign Intelligence Department. The Military Security Service is responsible for the overall administration of the departmental intelligence services within the Landwehr, Navy and Air Force. The MSS is responsible for giving information to government officials, operational planners and common war fighters in order to provide them with the best possible advantage against the enemy. The General-Director of the Military Security Service is appointed by the Minister of Defense and approved by the President of the Dorvish Republic. Overview The General-Director of the Military Security Service is a ranking general or admiral from the Armed Forces of Dorvik who serves as the principal advisor to the President and Minister of Defense about military intelligence related information. The General-Director is appointed by the Minister of Defense and approved by order of the President. The General-Director also makes annual reports to the Dorvish State Council's Committee on Intelligence, Security and Public Order. The General-Director is also a member of the State Security and Defense Council. The Military Security Service is the primary military intelligence organization of Dorvik. Unlike the Foreign Intelligence Service which is responsible for non-military related foreign intelligence, the Military Intelligence Service is focused on providing information about foreign militarys to the President of the Dorvish Republic, the State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic, the Minister of Defense, Inspector-General of the Supreme General Staff and other senior military and civilian policy makers. The Military Security Service attaches itself widely to military units where officers, non-commissioned officers and enlisted personnel underneath the direction of the Ic (Enemy reconnaissance and Defense) divisional staff report back to the MSS. History The MIS was created on March 11th, 3287 while the Dorvish Foreign Intelligence Service was undergoing a massive reformation at the hands of it's own leadership. The MIS took over much of the military intelligence from the FIS after the FIS failed in it's attempts to keep up-to-date information regarding the military status of nations around the world. This shift allowed the intelligence section of the armed forces to overtake the FIS and the MIS was created. At it creation the focus of the MIS was to collect information regarding it's neighbors on the Artanian continent, eventually the mission expanded to the entire Artanian continent. When the Dorvish Federation was formed the mission expanded alongside that of the Federal Security Service led by Nika Romanov who worked closely with then Director of the MIS Matthias Kempf. Kempf and Romanov worked extensively on their Kafuristan project, it was during this time that the MIS established the Directorate of Assistance Services, the primary exporter of military assistance, development and cooperation for foreign states with Dorvik. Kempf lobbied for greater funding of the MIS and this trend his continued seeing as the FIS has moved more and more away from supporting foreign militarys and more clandestine efforts. The MIS is reported to be involved in the Fifth Dundorfian Civil War with members of the DAS providing training and weaponry to the Imperial National Party and the New Dundorfian Republic. Underneath the Dorvish Republic and Minister of Defense, later Minster of War Bonifaz Voll the Military Intelligence Service formed into the Military Security Service and was firmly planted underneath the auspices of the Ministry of War. The Military Security Service was changed to be headed by a General-Director who doubles as a State Secretary of War for the Military Security Service. Underneath the reform the MSS is tasked with providing military intelligence to the Dorvish government and Armed Forces of Dorvik, it is also tasked with conducting and planning operations with the Dorvish Special Forces. The MSS has been active throughout the world in operations that are tasked with "...advancing Dorvish interests...". In recent years the MSS has created the Großdundorf Regiment ("Greater Dundorf Regiment") which is charged with carrying out direct operations of the Military Security Service alongside the Dorvish Special Forces but remain outside their command structure. The Großdundorf Regiment is organized on paper as a panzer grenadier regiment (mechanized) however they are traditionally outfitted with whatever specific mission they are going on, in the event of war they can be fully mobilized as a panzer grenadier regiment. Command structure Current structure *Abteilung I - Central Department **Main Office of the General-Director of the Military Security Service *Abteilung II: Continental Intelligence Department (Kontinentale Geheimdienstabteilung) **Amt Ia: Artanian Military Intelligence **Amt Ib: Keris Military Intelligence **Amt Ic: Dovani Military Intelligence **Amt Id: Majatran Military Intelligence **Amt Ie: Seleyan Military Intelligence **Amt If: Temania Military Intelligence **Amt Ig: Macon Military Intelligence **Amt Ih: Vascania Military Intelligence *Abteilung III: Military Technical Intelligence Department (Abteilung für militärische technische Intelligenz) **Amt IIIa: Technical Army Intelligence **Amt IIIb: Technical Air Intelligence **Amt IIIc: Technical Naval Intelligence **Amt IIId: Technical Military Intelligence **Amt IIIe: Nuclear, Chemical and Biological Weapons Technical Intelligence *Abteilung IV: Military Intelligence Operations Department (Militärische Geheimdienstoperationen) **Amt IVa: Großdundorf Panzergrenadier Regiment Command Office **Amt IVb: False military documents, information, passports, etc. *Abteilung V: Military Cybersecurity Department (Militärische Cybersicherheitsabteilung) **Amt Va - Communications and Telecommunications Intelligence **Amt Vb - IT and Computer Intelligence *Abteilung VI: Military Affairs Intelligence Department (Politisch-militärische Nachrichtenabteilung) **Amt VIa: Military-Economic Intelligence Office **Amt VIb: Military-Political Intelligence Office **Amt VIc: Military-Social Intelligence Office *Abteilung VII: Military Counter-Intelligence Department (Abteilung Militärische Spionageabwehr) Previous structure *'Directorate of Assistance Services' - The Directorate of Assistance Services was created by Director Matthias Kempf during the Kafuristan project, the directorate is responsible for providing training, funding and assistance to foreign military groups and foreign fighting groups throughout the world. The DAS works alongside the FSS to provide the Dorvish Security and Defense Group (DSDG) which goes around the world training and funding various foreign militarys and groups. *'Directorate of Clandestine Operations' - The Directorate of Clandestine Operations is the special intelligence directorate of the MIS which conducts operations within foreign militarys, little is known about the operations and activity of the DCO. Their primary goal is HUMINT to provide to the Dorvish government and military. *'Directorate of Special Weapons' - The Directorate of Special Weapons is the Dorvish monitoring group which monitors weapons of mass destruction throughout the world. The DSW works hand in hand with the FIS to provide up-to-date intelligence about these weapons around the world. Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik